


Mother's Heart

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Molly walked in on Ron and Hermione. Would she be mad or happy?Ship: Ron/Hermione





	Mother's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks so much to  _ **pili204**_ for the beta work.  


* * *

“Ron, please. I'll be embarrassed if your mother walks in on us.”  
  
“She's outside, and I’m going to tell her, promise.”  
  
An echo of enthusiastic kisses could be heard from The Burrow’s living room when...  
  
 _Hem,hem_  
  
Hermione froze when she saw Molly Weasley staring at them. Her arms crossed but her voice held a glimpse of joy.  
  
“There you are, Ron. I was looking for you. The garden needs to be degnomed, but I didn’t know you’re busy. Hermione, could you help me in kitchen, please? It'll be quick, and later you and Ron can have the rest of the evening to yourselves”  
  
Hermione tried to speak but only managed a nod. She felt her cheeks burning from embarrassment.  
  
Hermione and Ron had begun dating three days ago, when she had arrived to spend the week at The Burrow until Bill’s wedding. They hadn't managed to find a way to tell to everyone else about their relationship.  
  
Ron let go of Hermione ´s hand, but before he went out to the garden he gave her a self-assured look. Everyone knew that Molly Weasley had always liked Hermione as a daughter and she seemed to be pleased about what she just had seen.  
  
Molly and Hermione went to the kitchen and sat at table. Molly grabbed Hermione’s hands.  
  
“I’m so pleased, dear. It’s about time! I thought that I would need to put sense on my Ronnie’s head”  
  
Hermione smiled and Molly stood up to kiss her cheek. “It was always you, dear. A mother’s heart is never wrong.”  
  
Hermione felt her heart melting from joy. Now she was ready to tell everyone else.  
  


_Fin_

_~Spider_


End file.
